Loving Mikan
by evilsorceress04
Summary: This story focuses on the complicated dynamic of Ruka and Natsume's relationship with regards to Mikan. What is Ruka's true feelings? This fanfiction hopes to explore the serious and competitive side of Ruka. RukaXMikan NatsumeXMikan
1. Chapter 1: The Real Ruka

**Chapter 1: The Real Ruka**

Ruka stood alone in the classroom, reflecting on the past years since he met Mikan. He knew everyone always thought of him as a gentle person, with a bunny on hand and his heart on his sleeve. Everyone knew of his devotion to Natsume, as well as his love for Mikan. _If only they knew,_ He thought.

A woman came forward, lazily running her fingers over Ruka's chest. "Of all the places to take me, why here?" She whispered. Ruka clutched her hand to his chest and let out a small laugh. "You can't be that dense, Sensei."

"Mikan." The woman said, a little amused by Ruka's predictable answer.

"Ruka, what the _hell._" The voice was thin and deadly.

"Ah, Natsume-kun." Ruka turned to look at his best friend, seething in the doorway. "How did you know I was here?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing Ruka. What if Mikan found in this situation, what would she think?"

"Gomen, Natsume." Ruka said, his eyes downcast. "I just needed to unwind."

"I'm going to leave you boys alone for now." The woman said, slipping through the door past Natsume. She was very afraid of this student, this black cat that everybody knew and feared. But Natsume only had eyes for Ruca, and for that moment, he was doing all he could not to beat his friend senseless.

"You couldn't do that Natsume," Ruca said with a smile, knowing exactly what was going on in Natsume's mind. "Besides, I'd probably knock you out, and _then _what will Persona do to me?"

Natsume gaped for a second, and gave a short laugh at Ruka's quip. No one knew besides him just how sharp and quick Ruka's mouth was. _Smart Ass_. Natsume thought with a smirk. His crimson eyes hardened. "Ruka, what are you doing. This is stupid, playing around with the substitute teacher. Tch." He didn't make an effort to hide his disgust.

"Natsume..." Ruka said suddenly, turning back to the windows, watching the pale moon hanging alone in the sky. "How are you and Sakura?"

Natsume's face was a cold, hard mask. His eyes bored into Ruka's back. "What's happening between us isn't something you should be focusing on, Ruka."

Ruka's face was uncertain. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose her to you. You're a bastard, and you'll only hurt her."

"You know as well as I do that you can do anything you want Ruka." Natsume paused, his voice laced with ice. "Like I said before, I don't plan on winning."

"But you're not going to lose, are you, Natsume?" Ruka shot back.

"Tch. I don't like losing to anybody." Natsume said and turned to walk away. He paused by the door, he and Ruka, back to back. Natsume faced the darkness of the corridor as Ruka absorbed the lonely light of the mid-autumn sky. "But neither do you, eh Ruka."


	2. Chapter 2: After a Mission

**Chapter 2: After a Mission**

Mikan was limping a little. She tried hard not to show it, but it was all too obvious to Hotaru and Ruka, who knew her too well.

"At the rate Mikan's going, she won't be able to live long enough to pay back the rabbits she owes me." Hotaru said tonelessly.

Ruka stayed silent. What Hotaru said and what she felt was too different things, as he discovered through the years. Especially when it comes to Mikan. "I'm worried about her too." Ruka said.

Hotaru glanced at Ruka, surprised by his answer. It began as a subtle change, but not subtle enough to have gone unnoticed to Hotaru's discerning eye. _So it's true._ Hotaru thought. _People do start __showing their true nature as age plods on. _

Ruka Nogi was fifteen years old. He had grown from a dashing, bashful boy to a cool, silent young man. The only thing that hadn't changed was his fierce protectiveness for his best friend, and the passion he felt for Mikan. But this Ruka was different from the boy the whole class had teased mercilessly back in elementary school. He no longer stuttered or blushed furiously at the sight of Mikan's belly button. His experience with the dark side of the Academy and how it had affected hisfriends had rid him of all innocence and idealism.

_It's just about time. _Hotaru thought, leaving Ruka to catch up with Mikan.

"Mikan."

Mikan looked behind her to see Hotaru, walking fast to catch up to her. _Not that she needs to. I'm __slower than a snail, the last mission really did me in._

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan tried her best to smile, which in retrospect, wasn't at all that hard when Hotaru was around. She loved her best friend so much. It was incredible to think that five years had gone by since Narumi had first saved her from those thugs on the day she had come to the Academy in search of Hotaru.

"Mikan."

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru had that look in her eye again. Mikan was about to flinch when she noticed Ruka, just a few steps behind them, his eyes boring into hers. An uncontrollable shiver ran through her body. Hotaru noticed Mikan's reaction and bit back a smile. She patted Mikan's shoulder lightly.

"What, no baka gun today?" Mikan asked weakly, still confused by her reaction to Ruka's stare.

"Don't tempt me, baka." Hotaru said coldly, hoisting up her Deer Hoof gadget. _Poor Mikan, still as dense __as ever. _

_It's happening. _Ruka thought to himself, furiously battling down the blush that threatened to spread across face. _She's finally seeing me as someone more than... Ruka-pyon. _

"Ruka."

Ruka paused and slid a cool look over at the dark figure leaning lazily against a Sakura tree. "What, Natsume."

Natsume fought back the wave of jealousy with all his power. He had seen the way Mikan had reacted to Ruka's stare. She had never done that before. His eyes settled on his best friend, the one person who had always stood by him when everyone thought he was nothing but a monster and decided to let it go. "Let's go to class."

Ruka's eyes softened. "Why bother Natsume? You're a genius, and I'm pretty sharp myself."

Natsume smirked and shoved away from the shade. "For Polkadots. I want to set her hair on fire."

"Not today, Natsume." Ruka said harshly. "She's injured from one of those god awful missions Persona got her to do..."

"_Especially _today, Ruka." Natsume said, his eyes dark with an unidentifiable emotion. _"Especially _today."

--

This is my first fanfic. Please review, so that I'll know if I should continue. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

Now that they were older, Mikan and her classmates were more behaved and reserved in class. The past experiences they had made them realize just how important it was to keep a low profile in the academy. But they were still the same old fun-loving group, they just didn't throw as much crumpled up papers on their substitute teachers anymore. Or got involved in too much rebellions.

Nonoko and Anna were talking about the two boys they met in Central Town. Koko had learned to keep his powers in check and had taken to writing to quiet down his thoughts. Mochiage had joined the varsity club. Sumire was a rising member of the student council, and Hotaru was holed up more than ever in her laboratory.

Mikan sighed as she stared at the place once occupied by her best friend. Frowning to herself, she took out a small notebook and began doodling.

"Mikan-chan," Came the sweet voice of Tobita. "How are you?"

Mikan flashed a huge smile at Tobita. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just down that there are a lot of people missing in the classroom these days."

"I know," Said Tobita sadly, looking around. "I guess after everything that had happened these past few years, people are becoming very guarded about their actions, and are just trying to do good with their status here in the academy. They don't want to have any trouble with the grade school principal."

Mikan looked down on her paper and said nothing. _The high school principal. _

"Mikan, the real reason I came over was because you were limping." Tobita said in a worried voice. "Have they been pushing you very hard during those missions?"

"What are you talking about Iincho!" Mikan said cheerfully. "You know that my 'missions' are nothing but a job in the Alice Customs Area, checking items for dangerous Alices and investigating them for a while… Hahaha, ha-ha, ha."

"Mikan, you're so obvious." Hotaru said, slipping into her chair.

"Hotaru!!"

"Don't bother me, baka. I need a good night sleep." And with that, Hotaru crept into her snail contraption and put a "Don't Bother Me, 1000 rabbits fine" sign on the door.

"Hotaru." Mikan fumed.

Anna suddenly burst into the room, panting. "Mina! Have you heard! Ruka-kun has challenged three of the most aggressive High School Seniors to a duel!"

Mikan gasped. "Why would he do that? Ruka-pyon is not like that?!"

"Let's go, Mikan-chan!" Tobita cried, running out the door.

"Where are they Anna?"

"In the woods near the High School!"

"Everybody, let's go!"

Hotaru darted past everyone, riding on her super speed giraffe. As everyone rushed to the woods, many of Mikan's classmates joined her, alerted of the news by Nonoko. They passed Natsume napping underneath some trees.

"Natsume, come on! Ruka has gotten himself into trouble! He has challenged the High School boys!" Kitsuneme called.

Natsume's eyes widened at that. _Ruka, that IDIOT! _He got up and swiftly leapt up onto the trees.

By the time they got to the forest, everyone was panting, except for Mikan, whose physical skills had improved dramatically since she had started accepting missions from the Dangerous Ability Class.

What they saw surprised them all. Ruka's classmates fully expected to see their friend beaten up and useless on the grass. What they saw was Ruka standing tall and fierce, surrounded by the fallen bodies of his challengers.

"Ruka-san wins!!" Ruka's fangirls screamed. "He beat them all!"

"What happened here?" Mikan exclaimed, taking in the battered bodies of the High School students. "I can't believe that Ruka was responsible for this all on his own."

"Look here." Hotaru said, holding up her Eagle Recording Camera, "Live Shot!" Instantly, Mikan and her classmates were pulled into the device, where they could see what had happened a few minutes ago. "I was able to catch everything, even as you slow pokes plodded along."

"Easy for you to say Imai-san," Sumire started, but she was cut off by the classmates.

"Look, look!"

"Shut it!"

Three boys surrounded Ruka, shouting insults at him.

"How dare you insult us like that?"

"Middle-school brat!"

"Let's get it on! We'll beat you up!"

"Or do you want the murdering Natsume to back you up?"

"STOP SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT NATSUME!" Ruka roared. In a flash, a huge eagle was on one of the High School students. The Eagle felt Ruka's rage and started tearing into the boy.

At the same time, a dozen birds swooped in to attack the other boy, while four stags leapt from the forest and attacked the last boy. Even with the powerful Alice's of the three boys, (Wind Control, Shield and Bouce Back Ability and Super Strength respectively) they couldn't stop the animals, which were in a frenzy, taking in Ruka's rage.

"Oh my gosh!" Nonoko and Anna exclaimed. "It's like before when Ruka was brainwashed by Reo, but a thousand times worse!"

"Look at Ruka!" Sumire breathed. "I've never seen him look so angry!"

Mikan was stunned. Ruka had a wild look in his eyes, something she had never seen before. "Ruka-pyon, what's happening to you?"

By the time they were finished, Ruka was gone. The High School kids were on the ground, groaning. The crowd that were gathered there started whispering. "Maybe it's because he's been best friends with that Natsume for so long. And isn't he also friends with the Alice stealing girl?"

Mikan flinched. It had been awhile since there had been talks about her. The Academy had done its best to cover up the incident with the High School Principal. In order for everyone to remain safe and secure, Mikan had surrendered herself over to Persona and had done what was required of her quietly. Though she and Natsume and everybody else had tried their best, it later became obvious that the world outside Alice Academy was too dangerous for any of them to take on just yet.

She and Natsume had been put on separate divisions so that their two powers would not come into conflict. After that, Natsume had grown distant from her, much to Mikan's dismay. After everything that had happened, even after his confession in the Dangerous Ability class, the Academy had once again found a way to take Natsume under their control, and away from her. Mikan herself had learned the hard way what it meant to be the Academy's pawn. But she had decided to herself that she would live with it for now, for the sake of everyone. And she understood Natsume's feelings more… But it didn't mean she didn't hurt inside.

Ruka ran towards the forest, and collapsed under a tree. He broke out into cold sweat. _It is… The first time I've used my powers against anybody for no reason at all since that time when I was in elementary school. _Ruka's eyes hardened. _But I've done it. I've shown everybody the true extent of my powers, and just how dangerous I can be. _

"Ruka."

Ruka couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Natsume. I knew you'd find me easily."

Natsume was clearly angry. "Why did you do this Ruka!"

"Natsume…" Ruka stood up and turned slightly towards his best friend. "I've always wanted to help you. And why does it have to be only you? Ever since we were young…"

"I told you Ruka, I could handle this!" It made Natsume angry to no end that Ruka was now in the sight of the ones behind the shadow operations of Alice Academy.

"It doesn't have to be you anymore Natsume…"

"Ruka—"

"And I'm doing this for her. I will do a better job than you in protecting her." Ruka's cool, blue eyes slammed into Natsume's dark, crimson ones. "I'm going to protect her. In my own way."

_The storm is coming again to Alice Academy… It is time. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

**Chapter 4: The Call**

"Mikan, Sakura." Mikan perked up when she heard her name. She was in the middle of falling asleep in Jinno-sensei's class when she was roused by a sharp knock on the door. It was a man in a blue suit. Jinno glared at Mikan, but she ignored him. This was all about a mission. She could feel it in her bones. Her aching, heavy bones.

"Sakura," Jinno said, "This gentleman is going to take you to the principal's office." The whole class was alert, wondering about this new development in Mikan's life.

"Hai, Sensei." Mikan walked out of the room without looking at anyone. Hotaru stared after her friend, her face expressionless. After awhile, everyone was back to trying to understand what Jinno-sensei was talking about.

Natsume could barely contain his anger. In the four years since Mikan had joined the Dangerous Ability types, he still hadn't been able to figure out what she was doing. Every time he had tried to get into one of her missions he had effectively rebuffed by the principal. Every time he had tried to follow her he had been apprehended. Every time he got caught, Persona was ready with more missions. They had effectively locked him out of Mikan's life outside the Academy that he hardly even knew when she was called to duty. One thing he was sure of though was that she was definitely _not _working the Alice Customs Department.

But this time was different. For the first time in many months, he now knew the starting point of Mikan's new mission. He couldn't believe that Persona would send a blue-suited guy to their classroom. He must have known that Natsume would see right through the pathetic excuse for Mikan's departure, just like the time when Persona himself had come to the classroom 4 years ago. Something was up, and Natsume wanted to find out exactly what was going on.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Natsume announced suddenly, and walked out of the classroom. The class just looked at each other and shrugged. They were used to Natsume's mood. But Jinno-sensei was more than pissed.

"If anyone of you wants to follow him, I dare you do it in my face." The class froze and bent over their notebooks, furiously taking down notes.

Ruka stared hard at the blackboard, his mind on Mikan and Natsume. He knew that Natsume was going to try to find out what the blue-suited man was all about. As much as he would have liked to go, there was still a part of him that abided by the rules, and so he stay put. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go around the school like Natsume did. Ruka believed that he simply didn't have the skill to be a sneaky guy like his best friend.

"Nogi, Ruka."

Ruka's eyes widened when he saw Persona step into the room, in fully black ops getup. The class gasped. Hotaru looked back and stared straight at Ruka, a probing, soulful stare that Ruka tried his best to ignore. Not that it was that hard. Persona was coming towards him. Despite himself, Ruka felt a thin sliver of fear run across his spine. He instinctively glanced towards the empty seat to his left. Persona caught the gesture and smiled. "My pretty Nogi." Persona said, his voice cold. "You won't have to worry about Natsume now."

The class gasped. Everyone knew that Ruka worried himself to death over Natsume's missions, to the point that he barely smiled during their elementary years. Anna and Nonoko looked towards Iinchou for help. Jinno's eyes were wide, and the frog on his shoulder was strangely quiet. And then Jinno-sensei got a hold of his senses. He cleared his throat. "Nogi, go with Persona. You are excused from this class."

Ruka gripped his chair hard and willed himself to get up. _This was what you were hoping for, baka. Get up._ The memory of Mikan's limping form drifted through his mind. He remembered the times when he and Natsume had looked straight into Mikan's eyes and saw that she was lying to their faces, hiding behind the cheerful smile she always wore when she was with them. His heart hardened and something indescribable flared into his heart. When Ruka stood up, the class saw in him what Hotaru had noticed earlier, and what Natsume had observed just weeks before. This was a different kind of Ruka who met Persona's blank stare with a steely one of his own. Ruka's stance and expression somewhat reminded them of Natsume, but in a different form altogether.

"Where to then, Persona?" Ruka asked calmly.

"Follow me." Said Persona, and he glided through the classroom door. Ruka followed him and saw that Narumi-sensei was in the hallway, glaring at Persona.

"What are you doing?" Narumi demanded angrily. "What do you want from Ruka?"

"It's not about what I want, Narumi-sensei." Persona smiled. "It's what Ruka wants. I'm just giving him what he so desperately needs. And this time, this pretty boy did exactly what he should have done a long time ago. Even Natsume can't protect him now."

Narumi's hand shook but he said nothing. He knew that he couldn't do anything. Ruka was out of his hands now. "Ruka," Narumi said sadly. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, Narumi-sensei." As Ruka walked away from his homeroom teacher, he felt more of his childhood fall away from what he now has to become.


End file.
